


[Collection] Comment Fics for Sanjuno's "Cat's Paws"

by Night-Mare (Aoife)



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Author loves to chat in the Comments, Author owns her Kinks, Comment Fic, Discussions in the Comments, Fanfiction of Fanfiction, Just Add Kittens, M/M, Not All Tags Apply to All Chapters, Oviposition, Tag Suggestions Welcome, Tentacle Sex, Xeno
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 06:25:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12006951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/pseuds/Night-Mare
Summary: Comment Fics written for Sanjuno'sCat's Paws.  Posted with Sanjuno's permission. Individual ficlet titles and pairings can be found on theIndex PageByakuran/Shoichi- Tentacle Sex, OvipositionHayato/Kyoya- Sex between Feline-Shifters, Claiming/MatingDino & Reborn- GenDino/Romario- Sex between Equine-Shifters, Mare-in-HeatTakeshi & Squalo- GenColonello/Enrico/Lal Mirch- Oviposition, Fantasy Biology





	1. Traps and Eggs (1/?) - Byakuran/Irie Shouichi

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sanjuno](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanjuno/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Cat's Paws](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11913861) by [Sanjuno](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanjuno/pseuds/Sanjuno). 



He climbed into his Sun’s lap, and tried to get Shouichi to pay attention to him, but his Sun pushed him off his lap and into a hole that opened before he even hit the floor, which was very mean of his Sho-chan. But he did get a soft landing, which was a bit more thoughtful of his Sho-chan! Okay, a soft-landing that wriggled underneath him, and _that_ meant his Sho-chan had dropped him straight into a nest of his tentacles, which his cock decided had definite possibilities.

Especially as the tentacles were smooth, dry and _very_ dexterous, which were most definitely trying to wriggle their way under his clothing. "Mmm, Sho-chan, all you had to do was ask, if you wanted to play those sort of games." His Sun didn't answer, but one of the tentacles pushed into his mouth, effectively shutting him up, and he took the hint, and sucked on his mouth's occupant. It slickened, and took his cautious attempt to suck on it as an invitation to fuck his throat, effectively gagging him. That was a _little_ more than he’d been expecting, and he thought about struggling, but.

What had Sho-chan said about his relationship with his laboratory? That it was an extension of himself, and he could chose whether or not he felt sensation from it. It was what his Sun had instead of a shift, and the way the tentacles were acting suggested to him that his Sun was directing the tentacles at a subconscious level. The tentacles molesting him were very, very skillful. Two of them were even successfully managing to undress him and he purred around the tentacle in his throat as his pants and boxers were stripped off. Okay, he could work with this, especially if his Sun was enjoying what his tentacles were doing.

Four tentacles wrapped around his wrists and thighs, and one very smooth, slim tentacle probed his ass. He clenched against it reflexively and his Sun made a disappointed noise that _hurt_ , and the squeaking of pen on the whiteboard sped up, as if his Sun had stopped paying as much attention to him. He swallowed around the tentacle filling his throat, and deliberately relaxed, and the probing tentacle slipped inside and fuck that felt so strange, but it was his Sun doing something that gave _him_ pleasure. The slim tentacle wriggled deeper and deeper and it heated briefly, and the squeaking of the whiteboard pen slowed.

Then a second tentacle was working at his entrance and a third, and they were stretching his hole wider and wider, and one coiled around his cock, and he gave in. He could burn his way out, or he could transform, but either would result in him damaging his Sun, and there was pressure against his prostate, a rhythmic tapping that made everything Sho-chan’s tentacles were doing to him _very_ pleasurable.

The next time his Sun speaks, there are at least four of Sho-chan’s slender tentacles in his ass, working his passage, stretching it, still trying to wriggle further into his body. More were trying to stretch his hole even wider, and the one in his mouth is fucking his throat _vigorously_. "You're pretty like this Byakuran." Sho-chan was sitting on the side of the hole that had dropped him into the tentacles in the first place, and was swinging his legs, admiring the view. "Ready to behave?"

He shakes his head, wondering what else his Sun would do. His Sho-chan was more interested in sex, and more adventurous than he'd thought - his Sun had turned him down when he’d offered previously. "It's interesting how the tentacles of my traps have evolved as I've gone through puberty, Byakuran. Did you know that snakes' reproductive organs are in their tails?" He had actually, but wasn't sure where his Sun was going with this train of thought. "I’ve been wanting to run a little experiment, Bya-kun. May I?" He shivers, and his Sun _smiles_ and drops the six foot down into the mass of tentacles, and sat cross-legged beside him. "They wouldn't be _viable_ eggs, but it'd be pretty."

He whimpered around the tentacle in his throat as the four tentacles in his ass withdrew, and were replaced with a thicker tentacle, that barely penetrated him. It made him whine around the tentacle in his throat again, because he’d started to find the wriggling deep in his body really, really pleasurable. He watched as a large bulge travelled along the tentacle, and then there was a hard bulge pressed against his asshole. The tentacle in his throat pulled out letting him take a proper breath, and then to answer his Sun. "Anything Sho-chan. Anything you want to do.” His Sun’s smile widened.

“I have such a good Sky, Bya-kun.” There were hands in his hair, petting him, and four slim tentacles pushed into his hole alongside the thicker one, and then _pulled_ him open. Stretched his hole impossibly wide, so wide it ached and so wide the bulge just slipped straight in. Then he could feel its smooth surfaces against the sensitive inner walls of his passage. It felt so strange, so cold, that his muscles convulsed and spasmed, and tried to squeeze it back out again. He couldn’t; the tentacle that had delivered it was blocking that. He could already see another bulge approaching his opening, and another dozen or more bulges further up the same tentacle. The next egg was already pressing at his opening.

“Tell me when, Bya-kun. Or as long as you seem to be enjoying it, I’ll continue forcing them into you.” He nods, and then his Sun hummed mischievously and the tentacles rearrange him, the bulge in the tentacle at his entrance not yet trying to force it’s way into his body. “I’m just going to sit here and enjoy the view, Bya-kun.” He whined; this time the tentacles that had helped him stretch around the eggs weren't there, and he didn’t know how he was going to take the next one. “You know you can take one of my eggs, Byakuran; I’m not going to keep making it so easy.” His Sun laughed, delightedly, and then the egg was pressing against the ring of guardian muscles from the outside, stretching the hole and then it popped in, and another slid into place at his entrance. “Relax, Bya-kun.” The tentacle around his cock stroked it rhythmically, and one of his Sun’s hands, radiating his Flames came to rest on his belly. It felt like a continuous low-grade orgasm. But it wasn’t the stretch of his ring, or the orgasm he was concentrating on, but the more internal stretch, as his body spasmed against the unforgiving eggs that were being forced deeper into his body by the insertion of more.

He tried to soothe his muscles to allow Sho-chan to push more eggs into him; the Flames his Sun was using on him carried just how much his Sun was enjoying the process of inserting eggs into his body, of testing his limits and what he'd do for him. He shut his eyes, and relaxed in the grip of the tentacles, and the eggs kept coming, and they dragged his attention inwards, until he could feel the spark of potential in some of the eggs that his Sun was still pushing into his body. He couldn’t resist the temptation to nurture the eggs with that spark. Sho-chan thought they were all non-viable, but he wrong, some of the eggs were - he winced as the egg deepest inside him settled against something that stretched painfully when Sho-chan tried to force the next egg in. “I think we’re done, Bya-kun, based on that wince. Now, you just have to push them back out again.”

He shook his head. “ _Bya-kun_.” He’d pass some of the eggs, but he refused to release the viable ones. Not until they were ready for him to brood. “The human body isn’t designed to retain eggs, Bya-kun.” He could do something about that, though; he was a shifter, not a human. If he could shift into a dragon, then making a pouch so he could incubate the eggs in this form _had_ to be possible. Flames were like that. The hand on his abdomen cooled, the Flames dissipated, and then there was a second hand, and they were pressing against his abdomen, feeling the eggs in his gut, pushing against them, and the tentacle withdrew allowing an egg to settle, heavy against the ring of guardian muscles, and after the repeated stretchings, it struggled to hold it inside his body. “C’mon, Bya-kun. Start to push them out. I want to see -” the Flames accepted what he wanted them to do, and six of the eggs, the viable six shifted to the new pouch. “- Bya-kun, _what_ did you just do?”

He smiled, and then his Sun’s hands were warm, so warm, and his peristaltic muscles were being activated and he was being pushed through an endless, long orgasm that intensified as each egg stretched his opening impossibly wide and then popped out. Shouichi kept petting him and praising him as each egg exited his body again, and he greyed out briefly at the pleasure as the last non-viable egg was pushed out of his body under the influence of his Sun’s Flames. “So pretty, Bya-kun, but there’s still six eggs. I counted them in.” He panted and shook his head, and his Sun palpitated his abdomen, feeling the six eggs, clustered in their little pouch.

“They’re viable, Sho-chan. Want to keep them.” His Sun groaned, and probed his body with his Sun Flames. He purred sleepily, the endorphins making everything feel very, very good. “If you need a logical explanation for why I want to keep them, it’s just the next stage of the experiment that you were running when you inserted them into me.”

“Impossible, bratty Sky.” His Sun sounded resigned. “Love you, you ridiculous idiot, but you’re staying here until you’re ready to ‘lay’ them. Don’t want you to get hurt.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Traps and Eggs (2/?) - Byakuran/Irie Shouichi](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12006951/chapters/27263331)


	2. Heat - Hayato/Kyoya

He was leaning against the door jamb and fiddled with one of his sticks of dynamites, using it as a comfort object as he talked himself into taking the final step into the Cloud’s nest. He'd been doing some research, and had finally identified Kyoya's shift - it wasn’t a Japanese creature, so it had remained unknown until he’d stumbled over the ‘right’ legend. And after he’d identified, the Cloud's behaviour had made a _lot_ more sense, and it had encouraged him to actually court Kyoya, but his anxiety had skyrocketed now he was _this_ deep in the Cloud’s territory.

The Cloud is kneeling at a low table in the middle of the room, working on paperwork. "What do you want, herbivore?" He hisses, when the Cloud doesn’t even look up to acknowledge his presence. It makes his claws prick against the inside of his skin, and he wants to shred the paperwork to get the older cat’s _full_ attention.

"We could start with you using my _name_ Kyoya; you use Dino’s." The Cloud hissed himself, and sounded _very_ much like he’d managed a partial shift in indignation at the familiarity. "Don't be like that. If you must, blame it on the fact I'm as Italian as he is. I could demonstrate that I’m _not a_ herbivore by tearing out his throat, I suppose." He probably shouldn't taunt the Cloud about Dino, but the older Sky seemed to be his primary rival for the Cloud in front of him, and he _very_ much wanted Kyoya as his first.

He sighed, and stepped into the office. Into the Cloud's nest. Deliberately. He'd done his research into what that would mean to the Cloud's instincts, and was doing this with full knowledge of _how_ it could turn out. The Cloud froze. "Unless you're _very_ sure you want to start something, Gokudera, get _out_ of my office."

He smirked thoughtfully. "Do I _need_ to go and _bite_ Cavallone to death to _prove_ that I am _absolutely_ sure I want you to fuck me, Kyoya?"

The Cloud stalked around his desk and stepped into his personal space. "No. Cavallone is _my_ prey. Mine to bite to death." There's a pause, and then the Cloud uses his first name. " _Hayato_." It was a small victory over the Cavallone, that usage.

"Sure about that, Kyoya?" He pressed the question. He might have engaged Kyoya's creature, given the way he was behaving _physically_ , but he wanted to know whether he'd engaged Kyoya's brain. His creature just wanted a strong mate, but he was attracted to the Cloud; he liked the older boy.

His answer was a strong hand that cradled his jaw and tilted it for a biting kiss, and he went limp in the Cloud's grasp. "Anyone would think you were in heat, Hayato. So shameless."

"M'close. But I wanted a partner for it; you. If you’re willing, it wouldn't be very hard to trigger, _Kyoya_." The Prefect hummed thoughtfully, and grazed a hand over his cock. "Would you _enjoy_ me being in Heat, Kyoya? Mewling and begging for you to fuck me as hard as you can?" His answer is a hand in his hair, gripping tightly, and dragging his head back so Kyoya could bite at his throat. He yields to the bite, purrs in pleasure at the sharp non-human teeth biting into skin, but holds off on fully succumbing to his instincts. "Words, Kyoya." His voice was slightly chiding; he wants _all_ of the Cloud's attention, not just that of Kyoya's creature.

"Yes." The single word from the Cloud is enough. He shucks the mental mask he wears, the one that lets him pretend to be human, and the heat rises under his skin until he feels like he’s on fire with it. In response, the cat under the Cloud's skin, stretches, and pounces, and he's entirely at the Cloud's mercy. His clothes don't survive the next few minutes, but that doesn't matter; he's mastered splitting his shift, and if he has to, he can slink home for new clothes as something capable of passing as a house cat. Instead of worrying, he's presenting, body already aroused, his own cock hot and hard and heavy, his body relaxed for the taking. And then there's a cock pressing to his hole, and he screams like a cat in heat as Kyoya takes him raw.

It's in shock; he only has himself to blame, given he knows exactly how close to the surface Kyoya's creature runs. The overwhelming sensation of his virgin passage being taken with a single, hard thrust, leaves him panting, head down, body unsure whether to translate it as pleasure or pain. He'd been expecting preparation, touch, not immediate penetration; his body had coped, had yielded, but they were all still learning the limits and that had come perilously close to one of them. Kyoya is vicious, but it feels incredibly good and all he wants to do is spread his legs wider. There are sharp teeth resting lightly at the nape of his neck, holding him in place for the brutal use of his body, but his Lightning Flames harden the skin so he doesn't have to worry about his spine being ripped out if the older cat loses control as he cums, and can instead concentrate on the pleasure, and on arching and hissing and begging for more of the prickly cock ravaging his ass.

The constant light scratches across his prostate make the heat beneath his skin catch, turns it into an inferno which burns its way through his nervous system and he loses control himself and half-shifts beneath the Cloud. Kyoya stills, and withdraws and he hisses in indignation and mewls at the loss of the stimulation, but then the Cloud forces his cock back into his body. His creature has always been fluid, and that wasn't his ass that the Cloud had driven his cock into in one _vicious_ thrust. The new penetration makes him scream all over again as the spines on the Cloud's cock scrape at new flesh, as sensitive as his prostate and he almost seizes with the force of the orgasm. It leaves him panting beneath the Cloud, without any words at all, and the other cat still brutalising him.

Not that he minds at all, given how good he feels, but he’s fairly sure he’s going to be grateful for Sun Flames by the time they’re done with each other. Which won't be for several hours yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Rooftop Caterwauling - Hayato/Kyoya](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12006951/chapters/27690639)


	3. Traps and Eggs (2/?) - Byakuran/Irie Shouichi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Traps and Eggs (1/?) - Byakuran/Irie Shouichi](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12006951/chapters/27169206)

The eggs in his belly are bigger now, much bigger than when his Sho-chan had fucked him full of eggs and he’d chosen to keep six of them. His Flames had fertilised the six viable ones easily enough, and the six babies in those eggs have been feeding greedily on his Flames for the past month, and he’s been giddy and sated and delighted in his Sun’s attentions. Sho-chan's been fluttering around him for the last few days, trying to persuade him to lay the eggs, but they hadn't been ready to be outside of his body; would have been too vulnerable, and he couldn’t make himself force them out early, they were too precious to risk. They were _his_ , his hoard, his brood, his _clutch_. But they were ready now, had their own core of Flames that were self-sustaining, and he was getting tired. He was broody, wanted his clutch in the nest he’d built in Sho-chan's lab - with his Sun's blessings - and he was entirely ready to brood their eggs until they were ready to hatch.

Now he _could_ just create an opening to the pouch, so one of them could just lift the eggs out with their hands, but they had both enjoyed the way his Sho-chan had used his tentacles to pushing the eggs into his body so much, and him laying the non-viable eggs so much that it was going to be far more fun to make it so he could lay the six eggs in his belly. He was going to need help with that process though; he’d felt the eggs through his abdominal wall and getting them out was going to stretch his body to it’s limits, and he suspected his Sun was going to thoroughly enjoy watching him make a wreck of himself and the result.

He crawled into the nest that his Sho-chan had partitioned off for him, burrowed into the skin-temperature tentacles that filled it, and surrendered to them. Like they had every time he crawled into the space, the tentacles came alive, wrapped around him, probed his hole, and then slipped inside, filled him up, pressed against his prostate and stimulated it ruthlessly, and he moaned appreciatively. The tentacles stretched him, and the eggs shifted in their pouch, and it was enough to make him shudder and cum. He shut his eyes, enjoyed the way the tentacles kept working his body, and thought about the discussion he and Sho-chan had had about how to get the eggs out safely. Sho-chan had wanted to cut them out, or for him to create an opening directly to their pouch, but he wanted to try ‘laying’ the eggs in his belly.

The tentacles had him _dripping_ with lubrication, and used his Flames to redesign his lower body to make what he wanted possible. It was surprisingly easy to link the pouch back up with his colon; harder to make sure there was enough give in it to allow the eggs to pass without his Sho-chan needing to intervene in a non-sexy way. He wanted his Sun to enjoy this as much he was expecting to enjoy himself. Perhaps he could tempt his Sho-chan into putting another clutch in his belly when this set were out? It had felt very, very good carrying his Sho-chan’s eggs in his belly, with their pretty, intoxicating Flames, and he could get _very_ addicted to the way it made his Sho-chan want to hoard him.

"Sho-chan? We’re ready." He stretched in his wrapping of tentacles, shameless in his pleasure, and the tentacles in his ass explored the entry to where their eggs were warm and safe. He spoke softly; his Sun had been watching over him like a dragon with a _very_ precious hoard since he'd decided to retain the six viable eggs and fertilise them. It didn’t take very long for his Sho-chan to come for them; he walked out of one of the walls, and the tentacles wrapped around his belly tightened, and thin tentacles held the place inside him open so that the egg ‘popped’ into the only available space; his anal passage. The tentacles tried to drag it out, but the stretch was so _brutal_ he whimpered, and he almost regretted trying to do it this way. But his Sun was kneeling beside him, making appreciative noises at his pleasured and abandoned state.

"Relax for me, Bya-kun. Need to check that you've made the adjustments we talked about properly." Sho-chan's hands on his ass, examining him, slipped his thumbs into his hole alongside the tentacles still lazily fucking him. His Sun stretched his hole wide. "I can see the first of the eggs, Bya-kun. It’s all pretty and glittery, but you forgot one of the adjustments you agreed to make, brat."

"Thought you'd enjoy watching me struggle, Sho-chan." His Sun liked to play with his body, ease as many tentacles as he could into it, until he was almost too full to enjoy the tentacle around his cock and the cock in his throat.

"Bratty-sky." He purred in amusement at the affection in his Sun’s voice. "Let me guess; you’d like my cock in your mouth, wouldn’t you Bya-kun?"

"You know I love to suck you, Sho-chan." There are hands in his hair, petting it, and his Sun’s cock was pushing between his lips, and he relaxed and allowed his Sho-chan to make use of his throat. His Sun's Flames responded by flooding his system with enough endorphins to have him as high as a kite.

“Watching your ring stretch and stretch until that egg slides out of you is going to be _very_ pretty; so pretty I'm going to have a whole new clutch of eggs for you by the time all six are out, Bya-kun." He could only whine around the cock in his throat. He'd expected to have to beg for more eggs from his Sun; not have them offered to him before he’d even given up the eggs he was currently incubating. His Sho-chan set up a lazy rhythm, fucking his throat slow and easy, allowing him to breath in the pattern he was setting.

Sun Flames warmed his muscles until they started to twitch and then the egg was starting to move, the tentacles easing their grip around his waist, and the others withdrawing from his ass to allow the muscles to work the egg down, into position to force it’s way out, and he whimpered around the cock in his throat; that made his Sho-chan hum with pleasure. The egg came to rest against his entrance, it's weight making his entrance stretch, but not far enough for the egg to slip free.. His Sun fucked his throat lazily, allowed the egg to settle there, and then the tentacles tightened around his belly again, squeezing until another of the eggs slipped into his passage.

"Enough weight and pressure, Bya-kun, and the pretty little ring of muscle that guards your passage will just give up. Sound good?" He made a noise that could have been agreement, and his Sun kept petting his hair, and the third egg - all there was space for in his passage - was forced out of the pouch. His entrance stretched around the egg, and the tentacles around his belly tightened even further and the egg was out and there were tears in the corners of his eyes. "Well done sweetheart. That's one egg. Five more and then we’re done."

The other five eggs come in a blur of endorphins, and his Sun petting him, and his throat being fucked. By the time they're out, he feels so empty he wants to cry, and then his Sho-chan fills him back up again, tentacles pushing into his passage again, probing the pouch/womb he'd made again, stopping him from dissolving it, and he wants to beg for something, but there's a cock in his throat, and then his Sho-chan finally cums, fills his belly with Sun-warm cum, and then there’s a thumb in the corner of his mouth, forcing him to release the cock he’s still sucking on. "Please, Sho-chan." He’s not sure what he’s begging for, not anymore; with the bonding hormones on top of the endorphins, he’s halfway to delirious.

"My insatiable sky-brat." The tentacles wrapped around him rearrange him so he's curled up on top of his Sun, and he can see the six large eggs he's spent the last month incubating, and feeding his Flames so they might have a chance to hatch. They're big. Bigger than he'd realised. Not big enough to have human babies in, but neither he nor Sho-chan are human; he’ll be fascinated to see what form their babies hatch in. "Still want more, sweetheart?" He nods weakly.

The thick, stiff tentacle that is his Sho-chan's ovipositor lines up with his wrecked hole, pauses, teases him. His Sho-chan’s tentacles play with his entrance, tap against his prostate, stroke his cock, and then stretch him wide so the thick tentacle can slide straight into his abused passage. Deep, deeper than Sho-chan had pushed his ovipositor before, so deep that it was kissing the entrance to the pouch he'd created to carry their eggs. Then Sho-chan’s Flames flooded his system, forcing his body to tighten around the intruder. “Such a good Sky, Bya-kun.” Fingers in his hair, petting him again, and he nuzzles against his Sun’s throat.

A hard bulge in the ovipositor presses against his abused, tight hole, and he whimpers, tears at the corners of his eyes, but his Sho-chan soothes him, and the eggs keep coming, keep forcing their way through his entrance, brushing over and against his prostate, and the stimulation is enough to have him cumming again. The eggs fill his pouch back up again, overfill it before Sho-chan’s ovipositor stops forcing more into it. He’s even bigger than he was before he ‘laid’ his clutch, and Sho-chan curls around him, hands cradling his belly, and nuzzles against the back of his neck. He closes his eyes as the ovipositor withdraws; his ass feels empty, but his belly is full again, and his Flames are pleased, but he pouts; none of this new clutch would be viable even if he bathed them in his Flames, and he said as much, with a petulant tone.

"I know, brat. But we need to hatch the six you did fertilise first." There's an amused note in his Sun's voice. "We have no idea what shape these six will hatch in, Bya-kun. Once these six have hatched, we’ll _discuss_ more. Now. We're going to curl up and brood these six for a while, 'kay? Then when we’ve woken up again, we can play with the clutch in your belly some more." The tentacles form a basket, cradle the eggs in their line of sight, and Sho-chan’s Sun Flames make him feel like he’s curled up basking on a warm rock, and that makes him drowsy, and the two of them fall asleep in the tangle of tentacles.


	4. A Colt and his Trainer - Dino & Reborn

Watching his prospective student was amusing, right up to the point when something spooked the young Cavallone; and then he discovered the reason the boy wasn't at the Academy. The speed the boy could achieve in colt form was impressive, but he was not the first changeling he'd met.

He stalked the boy by the trail of amused Cavallone men and open doorways - the colt obviously had figured out his Flames to a certain extent - and found him, still in his second form, with the herd that he noticed on the way into the core of the estate. He wasn't the only yearling in the pasture, but the Sky Flames in his mane made him obvious and he cocked his head thoughtfully, and then climbed up a convenient tree to watch. From the rumours he'd heard, the Family would need a strong Sky at the helm to reverse their decline, and he knew enough of horse behaviours that a Stallion's instincts properly channelled would only aid the boy. 

The young Cavallone was more graceful amongst the herd - not surprising given the way that the other changelings he'd met had behaved in their non-human forms - but he was going to have his work cut out teaching him. He’d never trained a changeling, but he had had a front row seat for Xanxus’s introduction to the Vongola, which had been a demonstration of _exactly_ how strong the non-human instincts of a changeling could be. He fingered his pistol thoughtfully, changed the magazine for one containing Dying Will Bullets, but he refrained from taking aim at the colt; he wasn’t sure whether it would have the same effect on a changeling as it would a ‘normal’ human being. He’d have to check whether Xanxus had been hit by any of them during training.

One of the younger Cavallone men, a latent Rain by the feel of his Flames, took up a post leaning against the tree he was perched in and joined him in watching the Family's Heir gambol with the other yearlings in silence. The two of them watched for the best part of an hour before the Rain spoke. "One of the reasons why we're not worried about him inheriting - though he'd flail if we told him - is when he's in this form he's one of the best Stallion prospects we've ever seen; he’s well mannered and his instincts are excellent. He just doesn’t know how to square the two sides of himself.”

He agreed; even as a novice to horses, he could see that Dino Cavallone’s conformation in this form was superb, and he was the most dominant of the yearlings in the herd. He contemplated the man beneath him, who was eyeing the boy's colt form with something _more_ than just familial loyalty. He didn’t like working with a partner, but he thought like a human; trying to teach the young Cavallone as if he was a human would make both him and the boy _miserable_. He'd need someone who understood the equine instincts, could help him integrate them with the Sky traits the colt would exhibit in his human form when he was done with tor-tutoring him. And Dino Cavallone was definitely a colt rather than a teenage boy; he was so much more comfortable in this form than in his human form.

The man beneath him was a Rain, and he fingered his pistol thoughtfully. His young charge would need a loyal right hand. And a Rain as his first guardian would be best; he could help keep the boy calm enough to learn how to control his shifting rather than it being an instinctive response. “You'd follow him?" He feeds his Flames into his pistol, shifting its safety off, while he waits for the response. It’s a useful trick.

“Yes.” He smiles and fires; it’s a calculated risk. The man beneath him may not have any regrets, but he does have Reserves large enough to Activate, and a good Sky will respond to the flare of Flames and the distress of a Flame Active being forced into Dying Will Mode. He feels the whole process, but rather than the Rain rising in Dying Will Mode, there's a blue-black horse, with luminous golden eyes stumbling, confused by being on four legs rather than two. It has the desired response, and he watched in amusement as Sky Flame wings sprouted from the colt's back, and Dino 'leapt' over the fence, and settled in to groom the new shifter's mane.

It would be a worthwhile challenge to train Dino Cavallone. If nothing else, it would stop him from getting bored.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Lead Mare - Dino/Romario](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12006951/chapters/27642528)


	5. Lead Mare - Dino/Romario

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [A Colt and his Trainer - Dino & Reborn](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12006951/chapters/27317640)

He'd just watched a Cavallone - one of his human herd - _shot_ by the Arcobaleno that had stalked him down to the Home Herd. He nickered, spread his wings and _jumped_ the fence to nuzzle against Romario's flank. The lead mare whinnied, and the Home Herd moved away; he was a little bit relieved - he wasn’t the herd’s senior stallion by any measure, but he’d still rather not have the other foals and yearlings _anywhere_ near the miniature hitman. The only reason he wasn't already trying to kill the Arcobaleno was that rather than having died, the man had shifted, was now in an equine form, and needed his help. Wanted his help. He let his instincts help him provide comfort to his fellow shifter, and he tried to remember the man’s name - Romario, who wouldn’t even have _thought_ of asking him for help before.

Communicating as an equine is more instinctual, and more about body language than most humans realised, though some of their men, the ones who worked the herds that the Cavallone still cared for were pretty good at reading him when he shifted. He could tell that Romario was struggling with his new form and the instincts that came with it; his equine-soul was soothing Romario’s new shift, but he could do something for the human, too, could flare his own Flames. He did, and felt Romario settle into his shift and into his Sky, too. Romario was _his_ Rain now, and he pinned his ears back and stomped and pawed at the Arcobaleno, who didn't take the hint. He swished his tail in annoyance and then herded his new Rain away from the minature hitman. If his own first shift was anything to go by, Romario wouldn’t be changing back again until he’d gotten a feel for _all_ his shift’s instincts.

His upper lip curled, and he breathed in, and caught a whiff of something that made his human-soul blush, but makes his equine-soul prance and alert and _want_. Romario - or rather Romario’s equine-soul - allowed him to herd the other shifter away from the Arcobaleno - from the threat that the minature hitman represented - and he kept a firm grasp on his instincts. It had taken him over a year to learn to integrate his two selves, and that had taken time and patience, and he wasn't going to terrify or sabotage his new Rain by mounting him immediately. Even if Romario’s scent - of an adult mare, early in her Heat - was driving his equine-soul _insane_. He nudged the older male into the shelter that was his sanctuary in one of the far fields. His father didn't know about it, but the house staff did, and they kept it clean and dry and with plenty of horse-and-human compatible food, and the guards knew to keep to a safe distance.

He lips at his new Rain’s mane, nudges him, coaxes him into eating, and then settling in the back of the shelter for a nap. The two of them lean against each other, to share warmth; he’ll help Romario figure out how to get back to his human form later; right now he's too tired. He wakes from his nap with a start, the rich smell of a mare in deep Heat in his nostrils, and his equine-soul definitely in charge; there's a warm weight against his side, and he shakes himself in a _very_ horsey-fashion. That startles his shelter-mate, who starts and bolts, and he can't resist chasing after his Rain, his mare.

The two of them, play chase for a little while, and then he stills, and curls his lip and scents again, and his Rain is definitely in heat, and he finally corners his mare in the more secluded half of his field, and his Romario backs against him, raising his tail, and he's sorely tempted. The Rain is in the grip of his instincts, and he has no idea how or why his equine-soul is female, or in estrus, or so receptive to him. His human-soul tries to rein his equine-soul in, but he's aroused, his cock hard and unsheathed, and his mare is slick and open for him, and he checks, and double-checks and all the right behaviours are there, and he gives in and mounts his Rain, and hisses at the sensation as his cock slides into slick, tight heat. He doesn't have any stamina for this, this is his first mare, but it's good, so good, and he rides his Rain. Romario takes it, backs into his thrusts, braces, and the passage around his cock spasms, and he finally cums, and slips free, and his Rain is still there, and he's still hard and unsheathed, and he mounts him for a second time, and rides his mare through to his second orgasm, feels the passage around him clench for a second times, and he trumpets his successful breeding of his first mare.

Romario accepts his grooming, and he herds him back towards the privacy of his shelter, and keeps lipping at him, gentling him, radiating his Flames at his Rain, until the other shifter is calm, and then he shakes himself. He shifts back to his human self, and then has to catch himself against his new Rain.He always stumbles a little after a prolonged shift as it takes a few moments to remember how to balance on only two legs, and he shuts his eyes and lends against the man's flank. The two of them stand like that for what feels like hours, and then he murmurs an explanation for how to shift back. It’s hard won knowledge, his shift a Family secret until now, but he shares it freely with his Rain.. (To start with, he'd turned back only after he'd exhausted his Flames, but he'd learned to control his shift to a greater or lesser extent over the past eighteen months.)

His Rain turns back, and shivers naked in the shelter, he wraps a blanket around the older man; he’s learnt the hard way that he has to _value_ his clothes for them to stick around after a shift, and there’s a whole pile of blankets in the back of the shelter for _just_ that reason. He coaxes Romario into starting to walk back to the main house, and shifts back to his preferred form, and lets his Rain lean against him all the way back.


	6. Rooftop Caterwauling - Hayato/Kyoya - Hayato's PoV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Heat - Hayato/Kyoya](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12006951/chapters/27220554)

He'd left his Juudaime and the baseball idiot doing their homework, but he had Heat pooling under his skin again, and his feline-soul wanted another round with it's Tom more than his human-soul wanted to stay close to it’s Sky. He purred in amused pleasure at how easy it had been to break into his mate's territory. All it had taken was a little Storm applied to the locks, and a touch of Lightning to confuse the security centre; Kyoya would hiss in frustration, but right now it meant that he could find a nice warm patch of sunshine to curl up in and wait for his Tom to find him. But first - he stripped methodically, and folded his clothes leaving them in their own sunny patch; while he wasn’t confident that they’d reappear when he shifted back, having cloth suddenly materialise between him and his Tom’s cock when they were fucking would be awkward - _then_ he shifted to his street-cat form and chose a patch of warm sunshine to bask in and released his control over his Flames and his pheromones; they’d lure Kyoya to him soon enough, and he shivered in pleasure at the memory of the older shifter's thick, prickly cock opening up both of his virgin holes, and driving him absolutely insane with need.

The sunshine had him warm and boneless with it, and he purred, low and content, and curled up for a nap. The Heat would take time to build up to full intensity, and he’d need his rest; he’d seen enough Queens spend full days fucking when they were in full estrus when he was on the streets. When he wakes from his nap, the air is still and quiet, and he freezes, wary of what - or who else - had disturbed his sleep, but his senses quickly inform him that it’s _his_ Tom, and he arches and stretches, and presents, his tail held off to the side, and yowls demandingly, making it quite obvious what he wants from his Kyoya. The sunshine’s heat and his feline-soul’s Heat only amplifies his human-soul’s desire for his Tom, and he yowls again, and then there's his Kyoya, and there's relief as the head of his mate's barbed cock probes at his slick opening. But Kyoya's a tease, and he has to resort to treading to get his mate to mount him properly, and he hisses and purrs in pleasure as his Tom's cock slides in, and the friction makes his body heat _further_. His human-soul babbles mentally about the science of a cat’s estrus, about induced ovulation, but all his feline-soul cares about is that their Tom has mounted them, is fucking them, hurting them in ways that feel _really_ good.

Kyoya is a good two or three times in his size in this version of their shifts, and that stretches him, and makes the pleasure even sharper. It's still easier this time; both the human and feline sides of his souls know what penetration feels like now, how to enjoy it, and his feline shift is deep in Heat, making his body weep slick lubrication that makes this _easy_. and he yowls and treads, increasing the friction further and the pleasure he's getting from being mounted by Kyoya.

They'll have to do this more in their human shifts, once he's bought the necessary supplies or persuaded his Tom to practise with his Mist Flame, but for now - he yowls as he cums around his Tom's cock and Kyoya pulls out. But once is not enough, not for his feline-soul or his feline shift, and he wriggles and rolls and teases his Tom, the fire under his skin far too much to ignore. He could shift, could suppress his Heat again, but he has nowhere he needs to be today, nothing he needs to do, and the sex was thoroughly enjoyable, whichever shift he was ‘wearing’.

His Tom has enough of his teasing, and he pounces again, and he yowls in pleasure as he's speared on his Tom's cock in a single powerful thrust, and his mate’s teeth clamp on his scruff and he purrs in pleasure as he's taken again, and it stokes the fire in his blood even higher. The two of them spend the rest of the afternoon fucking on the roof of the school, and he yowls his pleasure to the entire town, each and _every_ time his Tom takes him. By the eighth or ninth time - he’s losing track - he cums the moment Kyoya penetrates him, his passage hyper-sensitised, and again and again before his Tom fills him with more seed.

He shifts back to human-form reluctantly, when the sun drops below the horizon, and he shivers with pleasure; his body has been so stimulated that his legs shake, and he can still feel the dregs of his Heat. But before he can get dressed again, his mate pounces, and brings him down, and there's his Tom over him, in a half-shift, his prickly cock probing at his tight asshole, and he screams his pleasure to the rooftop as it's rammed in a single vicious thrust, and he bites and scratches at Kyoya’s arms in pained pleasure. It takes him a moment to bend his Flames and his body to his will, and then the fucking is entirely enjoyable and he's purring and bucking back onto his Tom’s cock, the spines of Kyoya's cock stimulating his prostate so aggressively it's all he can do not to cum immediately.

He basks in the pleasure of it, in the brutality of his mate, in the way teeth feel when they slice into his flesh, and the sparks of fire dancing up his spine, and his mate _snarling_ his delight in his ear. Then there’s the hot slick of his Tom’s cum soothing his battered passage and he screams as his pleasure squeezes him tight around the prickly cock in his ass, and it’s almost too much, and he grays out, and hisses and he wants another round. He can feel the shadow of his Tom's cock, and he snarls in displeasure at his emptiness, only to find himself cuffed gently by his mate, and carried inside to one of his mate's rooms in the core of his territory, where he is pinned down and groomed to within an inch of his life by his _very_ Cloudy mate.


	7. Three Rains (1/?) - Squalo & Takeshi & Tsuyoshi

Being Hanyou, his father had taught him Shigure Soen Ryou years ago; his logic being that if there were hanyou, then there were likely youkai, and if there were youkai, then there were almost certainly hunters, as well, and he would need to be able to defend himself and the other hanyou in Namimori, given he had the form and - as they’d discovered the hard way - the instincts of a komainu.

Exposure to his father's Flames, to Shigure Kintoki, Shigure Soen Ryuu and the other aspects of being a Flame Active swordsman from an early age means that he recognises the strange Flame Active sneaking around town for who and _what_ he was. That Superbi Squalo was the Sword Emperor and the Varia Rain Officer, and would want to challenge his father was obvious, but his senses told him that Superbi Squalo was also a _hanyou_. Which made him _his_ prey, not his father’s. Or Kyoya's, he supposed, but _he_ was the one who had found him and that made the Sword Emperor _his_ to play with. He was part cat after all.. He makes a choice. He'd test the new hanyou, draw him off to the family dojo where Shigure Kintoki lies waiting, rather than allowing him to stumble on - and challenge - his human father.

The main advantage to Hayato's arrival had been the realisation that he could _split_ his shift. Not that any of his component forms felt _quite_ as natural as being komainu, but as Hayato-kun had described to them, there were distinct advantages to being able to shift to look like a feral-cat or to stalk the streets in his dog-shift. Even if the people of Namimori were _very_ used to the presence of hanyou in the town, especially given Kyoya's propensities, those advantages still existed and he shifted from human to dog form and slinks through the shadows following the Superbi's trail; it smells like blood and steel and something that reminded him of Tsu-kun; it’s the same sort of overlaying scent that all of them share, that had made it so easy to accept Hayato when he arrived, but subtly _different_.

(He did still need to practise with his swallow-shift. Flying in that shift was surprisingly tricky; while he was a winged komainu, that set of wings were an additional set of limbs, rather than the swallow's wings transposition of his arms, which meant he was having to completely relearn the skill.)

Being in his dog-shift allows him to get in front to the silver-haired swordsman, and means he can tempt the Flame Active hanyou he’s curious about into chasing after him with seemingly careless cast off Flames, but it takes a lot of effort to coax the other from whatever it was that the other was hunting. Perhaps he was biting off more than he could chew? He shook himself; the Superbi 'smelled' like he belonged to someone more kin to Tsu-kun than the gaijin that had _sired_ Tsu-kun, which made him intensely curious. But he was hunting in Tsu-kun and Kyoya's territory, and that meant he was _prey_. What _did_ surprise him was that the other hanyou didn't shift to make it easier to chase him down; he responded by laying an ever thicker trail of Flames to ensure that the other _chased_ him, rather than getting distracted by someone - or something - else.

He crossed into the boundaries of the territory set around his family's private dojo; it was old, Mist and Rain and Cloud Flames keeping it safe from outsiders; he hadn't even known it was there until his father had brought him into it that first time. He bounded inside leaving a trail clear enough to allow the Superbi swordsman to follow him across the boundaries. He bent the protections to his Will, clearing the rest of the path into the dojo and shifting from dog to human in the space of a single step. He's an accomplished shifter, like most of the hanyou in Namimori; it means he’s still clothed when he returns to his human-shift, and Shigure Kintoki flies to his hand as soon as he’s back on two feet rather than four.

It doesn't take very long for Superbi to cross into the territory, and he smile a little ruefully. He would _much_ prefer a fair fight with the older swordsman, but he _refused_ to risk his father, and the other hanyou was older and likely stronger, and he wasn't sure what his shift was. That, and reducing Kyoya's potential irritation with him for any damage done to Namimori were excellent reasons to choose the dojo for their fight, despite the resulting unfair advantage it would give him.

"Welcome to my family's Dojo, Superbi Squalo." He bows to the intruder, and allows his own Flames to flow through the bamboo-shinai-shift that Shigure Kintoki wears as easily as he wears his human-shift.

"Voooiii. You're not who I'm hunting, brat." He smiles as the silver-haired swordsman's blade materialises in his hand. His smile makes the other look at him oddly; he suspects it’s the sharpness of his teeth and the gleeful nature of the expression.

"But I am _Komainu_ , Superbi Squalo, and _you_ are hunting in my Koutei’s territory.” He holds Shigure Kintoki in the ready position, and _watches_ the other Rain’s body language carefully; he doesn’t know what the Sword Emperor’s crease _is_ , but he knows he’ll know when he sees it.

"Voooiii. I have no problem killing you, brat. My Sky commands and I _obey_." He laughs and continues to watch the other swordsman; learning how to split his shift from Hayato has taught him a lot about how to move, and he reaches for the feline aspect of his shift. It lets him react _before_ the hanyou starts to move, and he ducks under the first strike of the other's sword, and then meets the return with Shigure Kintoki’s blade, and feels the vibrations down the length of the sword, and dulls them with his own Flames before they can numb his own reflexes. "What's so funny, brat?"

"You are." He shifts from human to cat and back again as he dodges the next strike. "Superbi Squalo, the Sword Emperor. Hanyou and Flame wielder, and you can't even defeat a teenager." He can see the swordsman slowing as the dojo’s protective Rain Flames soak into the older man. They're his ancestor's Flames, so they don't affect him, and he shifts again, picking his dog-shift this time, and came up again into his first - and only - strike at the intruding hanyou. Something about seeing him use a second shift, and the fact he’d both retained his clothes _and_ his weapon startles Squalo enough to allow him to connect with the other swordsman leg with the spine of his Rain-infused blade.

That blow stuns the other swordsman, and it makes him feel more than a little dirty having used the other hanyou's anger and narrowed vision against him so ruthlessly. But he sheathes Shigure Kintoki across his back, ready to be drawn quickly, and then collects the other swordsman's blade and sheathes it alongside Shigure Kintoki. It's the only way he’ll be able to stop the other swordsman from being able to summon it back from him. He swings the Superbi - currently deadweight - up onto his shoulder, and carries him towards the restaurant. His tousan will _know_ what to do next.


	8. Rooftop Caterwauling - Hayato/Kyoya - Kyoya's PoV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kyoya's version of [Rooftop Caterwauling](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12006951/chapters/27690639).

His territory _shifts_ under his paws, and he stiffens. There’s an intruder in _his_ territory. There should be no-one present, but something - someone - has violated the boundaries of his space. He stalks through the corridors, looking for the intruder, intent on biting them to death, but then the wall of Flames and pheromones hits him; it’s only when he _recognises_ the intruding flames that he calms down slightly, stops bristling, and shifts back to being something less threatening that his youkai form. Not that his Queen would mind him joining him in that form, but if any of his Committee members see him in his base-form, they would expect trouble. And while he could appreciate their desire to please his, he was more interested in pleasing his Queen right now rather than managing them.

He could join Hayato on the roof immediately, but he wants his territory secure before he indulges his paranoid little Queen with pleasure. He holds the promise of sinking his cock into any of the holes his Queen wants filled as motivation to be done with his patrol as soon as possible. Especially given how self-satisfied his Hayato feels. The memories of his Queen stalking into the core of his territory and _demanding_ that he mate him, rose in the back of his mind as he swept through the remainder of the school buildings. He bit two students to death, and then summoned members of his committee to take them to the hospital; the only ones that should be mating in the core of _his_ territory were him and his Queen.

He slips through the door that leads to the roof, and makes sure it’s locked. Not because he’s afraid of there being an interruptions, but rather because he’d much rather spend the afternoon taking _thorough_ advantage of how sweet and edible his Queen was smelling, rather than dealing with _paperwork_. His mother really _had_ found a way to punish him there. He shifts smoothly, stripping off the human mask he wears, and noses through the doorway. His Queen is basking in the warm sunlight, in the diminutive form that his ridiculous mate uses to mess with the humans, and he smells like Sawada Nana's catnip cookies, and he stalks across to him. By the time he reaches his Hayato, his Queen is on all fours, his tail held up and out of the way, and he raises a mental eyebrow at the way he’s treading and yowling. He lines his cock up with his Queen’s slick, open slit, and pauses, giving Hayato a chance to shift, but he doesn’t. He _knows_ his Queen has seen their size difference, but given how much Hayato had enjoyed his base-form’s cock whilst still human … he shakes his head. His Queen would set his own limits, and he would just make sure to keep him well pleased, especially given the way he smelt.

Hayato _mewls_ , and he drives his cock into his Queen, mounting him, and the sounds his mate makes - well, no one would blame him for seeking more of those; they were _delightful_. Hayato was slick and needy, and responding so delightful to the way he was being taken that he pins his Queen down and takes him even harder, seeking more of those beautiful sounds.

His Queen yowls and cums around his cock and he knows, deep in his soul, that his mate is in Heat, and he’s seen enough mundane cats in this state to know that he’ll need to service his Queen over and over again, and make Hayato work for his cum. He has no desire to watch his Queen seek out another mate to sire his litter. Hayato wriggles and rolls and teases him, and he enjoys the show for a handful of minutes, and then he _pounces_ and drives his cock into his Queen to the root, and clamps his teeth in his Queen’s scruff and this time, he’s intent on filling his Queen. On breeding him, as Hayato’s scent was demanding that he had to. He would be _delighted_ to see his Queen fat with his kittens, and he would be amused to teach them to hunt the herbivores that infested his territory.

Hayato has almost exhausted him when the sun starts to set - though his Queen has started to cum the moment he forces his cock back into his tiny little slit, and _that_ was fascinating, and he would have to train him in that skill. He hisses when his Queen put his human-skin back on; he wasn’t done with having his Hayato wrapped around his cock, nor had his Queen’s Heat dissipated yet. And as much as his Queen was pretty, when naked and human-looking, he was far better under him, and he gave into temptation and pounced, ramming his cock into the one hole available to him. His cock was slick and covered in his Queen’s pleasure, but it still took force to get into the very tight little hole he’s currently occupying as his mate bucks and scratches and bites at him, making pleased noises as he does so. And he _knows_ what his Queen wants from him, so he gives it to him, until his mate passes out beneath him.

He smells no blood from his Queen, and he cums himself, filling his Queen’s rear passage to the brim. When Hayato comes back round again, and finds himself empty, there’s a snarl from his mate that makes him laugh, and he picks him up and slings him over his shoulder. He has a recalcitrant mate to finish breeding. But indoors, where they’ll be warm, and there’s something to bend his Queen over.


	9. MINE! - Colonello/Enrico/Lal Mirch - Enrico's PoV

"He's _Mine_." He'd only been speculating on which Sky the now de-cursed Rain Arcobaleno _might_ find a ‘Home’ in - he had Lal herself, Xanxus had Squalo, and Massimo had Tsuyoshi, but Fede had a 'slot' as did the other Sky that young Tsunayoshi had found - and all the Arcobaleno seemed hell bent on finding a Sky now the curse had broken. The vehemence of Lal's response startled him; it reminded him that his Rain had spent the duration of the Arcobaleno curse as a Misty Cloud, and that that had left marks on her personality and instincts that were likely indelible. Especially since those traits were entirely compatible with her primary Flame-type. (If anyone cared to argue with him about obsessive, possessive Rains, he’d point to both Squalo and Tsuyoshi, and then stand back and let them carry the discussion for him.)

"I was under the impression that the last time you'd met, you told him to fuck off, Lal; that sort of response tends to make a man think he’s unwanted." He's not quite prepared for her response to that comment, though he probably should have been. It was the truth, but apparently wasn't what she wanted to hear and being confronted by her war-form - that was what she called it; several hundred pounds of heavily armoured millipede that was entirely capable of throttling a man to death - that then lunged at him was not a good direction for the conversation to take.

He resists the temptation to transform himself, and instead radiates Rain-laced Sky Flames at his Queen. Or at least as the woman that Tsunayoshi had called his Queen when he saw the two of the together, and his little cousin was _very_ good at picking out relationships within their ‘Sets’. Lal doesn't shift back to human - which would make actually discussing the issue trickier - though she does settle back into a coiled mass, and her body language says that she's listening to him.

"Our young Tsunayoshi has multiple of each Flame. I _might_ be able to support both of you." He manages not to flinch when she twitches; his intuition insisted that had been the right answer, but his intuition wasn’t anywhere near as strong as his baby cousin’s, and he'd never been good at reading the Arcobaleno prior to the breaking of the curse; which had earned him a few gunshot wounds courtesy of Reborn. And he had been too attracted to Lal after the breaking to trust it; she hissed at him and chittered, but didn’t attempt to attack.

He took half a step closer to his Rain, still radiating his own Rain-laced Sky Flames at her, and trying to gauge how likely it was that she'd actually attack. Her form blurred and she assumed the other shift, the one she gained when she'd deigned to align herself with him - she could and did blend the two, but because she'd been a millipede for so long, splitting her shift was still far more natural to her, and given that she didn't _actually_ try to scratch him when he picked her up and held her against his chest - the same way he had cuddled Xanxus when he was younger, and more prone to indulging his siblings - Lal tucked her head under his chin and purred. "We'll go and collect your silly student, sweetheart. But I'm making you explain this to him." Lal’s purring only increased, and he shook his head at himself.

It's not that simple of course; he's stolen a reasonable amount of the Family away from his father at this point, which means that he has to actually put _work_ into leaving the Iron Fort - even to visit Mafia Island. Not that he regrets everything that had happened - just, there's part of him that misses 'just' being the Heir, and even misses the brief period where he wasn't even that, when his father was obsessing over finding a _human_ Heir. (Not that that had done him any good; Tsuna was even less human than he and his siblings, because no one had made him _pretend_ to be human to be tolerated.)

But Lal is _his_ Rain, and Colonello is obviously someone that _she_ wants, and he has a ridiculously soft spot for his Elements.He's a complete pushover for his actual ‘Set’ - though he’d been a bastard to the set that his father had tried to force on him - , and especially for his former Arcobaleno. That had been one hell of an insidious curse, and they'd borne it for several decades.

With that as motivation, he manages to get the two of them to Mafia Island with a _relatively_ small complement of bodyguards. Even that annoys him; he and Lal between them are more than capable of seeing off anyone that wants to try something there. All he has to do is transform and roar, for fuck sake, and Lal's 'war' form makes most grown men freeze - and was both bullet proof and flame resistant - but no, he had to have guards for his Family’s ‘prestige’.

Their arrival on the island is met with a curious mixture of delight and fear, and he's puzzled; there's been nothing nagging at his intuition in the few days since Lal’s tantrum had brought Colonello to his attention. The staff swarm around him, and he gets annoyed by the way they’re trying to distract him from his self-appointed mission.

He's amused when everyone scatters as he transforms; no one seems to believe that the tenth generation are various sorts of cats until they _actually_ see them shift, despite Xanxus’s tendency to hunt in his Liger form. Being on the island obviously has Lal in a good mood; she's in cat-form, riding on his back and purring as he prowls across the island, nose down, tracking the strongest source of Rain Flames. (Japan has done them a lot of good; he'd have never have thought of using his shift this way _before_ he’d visited his little cousin.)

No one stands between the Vongola Decimo and his target, and right now he wanted nothing more than a pleased Rain and to know whether she _might_ consider being his Queen - and he couldn't ask her _that_ until she'd decided what she wanted with Colonello. (He couldn't imagine anyone else in her place, and given that two of his younger brothers had now settled into stable trios; and he'd always found Colonello amusing at least when he'd ventured down to Mafia Island when he was younger, well he’d have no problem with having Colonello in his bed as well as Lal if she was willing to share.) He follows the trail into the area reserved for the Arcobaleno - the training course there is a _lot_ of fun - and finds the now adult-Colonello hanging upside down from one of the obstacles on the course, probably still re-accustoming himself to his adult form.

That that was what the Rain was doing was confirmed when he missed a fairly easy swing and dropped 30ft into the muddy pond beneath the obstacle in question. There was a loud expletive from the blonde as his fingers slipped, and he was shifting into a griffin. Which confused him; he thought the Rain was a hawk, like the companion he’d had while he was cursed There was an almighty _splash_ as the griffin failed to get enough lift to avoid the rather messy landing, and he could feel Lal's combined amusement and anxiety through their bond. She leapt off his back and allowed him to pad forward to fish the indignant griffin out of his mud bath; Colonello’s maybe fifty percent of his size, if that, and when he’s dragged the sodden cat-bird from the muddy pond, he looks even smaller than that, given his now bedraggled state.

He huffed, catching the scent that both Colonello and his Lal were exuding - it confused him _thoroughly_ ; they both smelled a bit like Takeshi had when he'd been teasing his baby brother and his baby brother's Queen - but ignored it, not sure that it was meant for him; the flirtation between his Rain and the Rain Arcobaleno was semi-legendary at this point, with Colonello having left all sorts of presents - from the traditional red roses, to the far less traditional dead assassins - for her over the years. But after his little cousin had broken the curse, when Colonello had come asking one more time, she'd said no, and he'd retreated back to the Island. And as far as he was aware, Colonello hadn't left since.

The Rain is an incredible comical and pitiful sight, a sodden lump of mud and fur and feathers, and he's sorely tempted to use his Flames to dry the man off, and groom him back to something like normality, but Lal's Flames feel so weird that he takes a step back, and waits to see what his Cloudy, incredibly possessive Rain decides she wants to do.

The _answer_ involves a whole lot fewer words than he's comfortable with, an intensification of the scent that’s reminding him of Takeshi’s and of Nana’s cookies, and being the observer for a rather weird, but surprisingly sexy scene.

Lal, in her blended form, one that she rarely uses, pounces, wrapping herself around Colonello's sodden griffin several times. The griffin screams, and he's not entirely sure what the sound means until he floods the clearing with his Flames - incidentally drying Colonello off, though he remains a fluffy, dusty mess - and realises that _both_ sets of Rain Flames are highly aroused. He circles round, and remembers what young Tsunayoshi had said about gender being optional for their shifts.

Not that he's sure exactly that that was _quite_ the right explanation for what’s going on between the two Rains. Not if he is remembering his insect anatomy correctly; she's chirping and Colonello's making a sound that was as close to a purr as a beaked creature could get, and when he finds the right angle, he realises that she was laying eggs directly into Colonello’s body. He could _see_ the eggs briefly as each was pressed into what must be either Colonello's cloaca or a vagina in turn. Watched the griffin’s cloaca close up after each egg was pushed inside, and then a new one was presented to it, forcing it open again, and the former Rain Arcobaleno was chirping and his Flames clearly conveyed his pleasure in the stretch and the heavy fullness, even if he was squirming within his Lal-bindings. He lost count of the number of eggs she was forcing into her Student’s body. He was more entranced by the obvious pleasure Colonello was taking in his submission to Lal, and a fragment of the discussion he’d had with Tsunayoshi about combinations for breeding and that there was magic (or at least Mist Flames) involved in for them because they were hanyou.

Lal's floppy and pleased and sated when she uncurls from Colonello's body, but the griffin is still needy, still exuding pheromones, and she chitters and purrs when he steps closer. He takes that as encouragement - and he's incredibly aroused by the way he can _see_ Lal's eggs in the male's body - and lets his instincts take over for a little while.

He pounces, and then promptly regrets the fact that he had dried the smaller male off when he successfully takes off. Growing his own wings takes concentration, and then he’s chasing the griffin down in the air, and successfully brings the blonde back down to earth - he’s got far more experience of flying in the form he’s using than the Rain has of flying in his, and his intuition informs him the Rain didn’t _really_ want to get away. (Otherwise, given that splitting one’s shift was _fairly_ easily, Colonello would already be a long way away from the obstacle course.)

He's at least half as big again as the griffin, but the male just purrs and chirps as he impales him on his barbed cock. He can even feel the eggs against the head of his cock when he bottoms out, and he rides him ruthlessly, until the passage he's using shivers and spasms around him. Colonello is screaming his pain-pleasure to the skies, and the human bit of his brain wonders what the Island’s staff think he’s doing to their protector, but the rest of him is far more interested by how good and hot and tight Colonello feels around him. The way that the griffin squirms in his hold of the other male, and keeps ramming his cock into him until he feels his barbs catch on the rim on the griffin’s entrance and he’s cumming, and fuck finally. He’s had blue balls for _months_. He he has no fucking clue how this was going to work biologically, but he wasn't letting the Rain out of his - or Lal's - sight until they had figured this out. Their bodyguards could put themselves to use arranging for shifter-friendly transport back to the Iron Fort, and packing up Colonello’s rooms. He’d be talking to Tsunayoshi about any risks associated with litters that involved eggs, and eggs incubated _inside_ one of the parents.


	10. MINE! - Colonello/Enrico/Lal Mirch - Colonello's POV

Colonello still wasn’t quite sure what was going on. According to his staff, Lal was on the Island, _with_ her Sky, and they wanted to see _him_ ; he wasn’t sure that he wanted to see them though. Not with the way Lal had told him to fuck off when he’d made his last attempt to court her. (He’d watched her Flames flirt with her Sky’s, and that had hurt. He’d wanted that intimacy with her so much.)

But Enrico didn’t allow him to turn him and Lal away. Instead there was an enormous flare of Sky Flames and a roar, and he caught a brief glimpse of the almost house sized Lion - who was wearing Lal like a scarf - and that surprised him enough that he slipped from the obstacle he’d been hanging from, and landed in the muddy pond _beneath_ said obstacle.

He shifted instinctually, but, unfortunately for him, that shift had been into his new ‘griffin’ form - the eagle that he’d acquired after the Curse had been broken would have been able to get enough lift to avoid the rather dramatic splash landing - and landing in the mud was a problem, because the odd combination of fur and feathers absorbed the mud. Lal’s Sky - easier to think of him that way than as Enrico di Vongola, who despite the fact that his father still lived was the current holder of the Vongola Rings; Enrico was rather intimidating when he was playing that role - fished him out of the pond with one _very_ large paw, and radiated Sky Flames at him, starting the process of drying off his fur. (Which just left feeling a little grouchy, because everything _itched_.).

He half expected Lal and Enrico to shift back to ‘human’ form, but they didn’t. Instead - almost before he could register the change - Lal shifted from cat to her blended form, and pounced on him whilst he was distracted by the sweet, tempting scent that both Lal _and_ Enrico were exuding. He was thoroughly confused by how it was making him feel. And confused by the fact that it was both Lal and Enrico who smelled _that_ tasty, and that they were pouncing on _him_. Not each other! He thought Enrico was whom Lal was interested in; she had told him to go away!

She leapt and wrapped around him, encasing his not-insubstantial form from top-to-toe, and then there was something pressing against his, um, rear? Vagina? He wasn’t sure what word he was supposed to use. He’d just about accustomed himself to using the correct words for his eagle-shift and he’d have called it a cloaca, but he wasn’t sure if that was the right word still. It felt very, very good and he squirmed in pleasure at the way it made him feel. He was surprised to find that he was so _sensitive_ there!

And that meant that terminology didn't matter. Not with Lal pressing an egg - at least that's what he _thought_ it had to be, given she was both female and a millipede - against that opening, forcing it open, stretching it wide. The stretch made him moan in pleasure, and then the widest point of it slipped inside his body and he quivered, a flash of pleasure shooting up his spine, a sensation reminiscent of an orgasm but coming from _inside_ his body rather than from his cock. The shell of the egg was hard, smooth, unforgiving; when his body spasmed slightly, the muscles couldn't tighten around it. Another egg was already pressing against his entrance, and the only thing his body could do was surrender, and allow the one inside him already to slip deeper until it pressed up against something inside his body that resisted. But Lal was still applying pressure, and chittering with pleasure, and this was pleasing her, and he _wanted_ that _badly_. He focused his Rain Flames on the place that was resisting and was deeply uncomfortable as a result, and it gave and the egg slipped deep inside him, settling into a pouch that seemed to be _designed_ for the purpose Lal was using it for, and his body spasming again in another micro-orgasm.

She kept pressing eggs into him, some with the spark of potential, some without it, and he was so full, so sensitive from the way they stretched his body, and equally as sensitive from the way those eggs moved within the tiny place that had expanded to accept the eggs, and he felt _heavy_. Heavy but like he’d just had the most _amazing_ series of full body orgasms.

Lal felt pleased and satiated where she was looped around him. She tightening convulsively around him and it made the eggs shift inside him - which sparked another lick of pleasure to race up his spine - before sliding off him, and pooling in heavy coils of exceedingly pleased millipede around him.

But he’s still hot, still desperate, still needy, and there are incredibly heavy Sky Flames pooling in the clearing, and the Vongola Decimo - Lal’s Sky - is still watching him, still in his thoroughly oversized Lion shift, his tail swishing, and Lal chitters and he realises what she’s inviting Enrico to do, and he launches himself into the air just as the _very_ large lion attempts to pounce on him. He’s not quite sure what he was expecting to happen, but that Enrico followed him into the air made him screech with fear-pleasure. His mind is rapidly absorbed by the sensation of the eggs moving within his body; the pouch that contained them was ridiculously, incredibly sensitive, and he wondered if that was deliberate. It left him unable to evade Enrico, and that was how the Sky brought him down. Enrico pinned him to the ground, paws resting on his wings to prevent him taking flight again, and impaled the same opening Lal had forced the eggs into it with his cock - that cock was at least twice as large as anything his shift was supposed to take, but after Lal’s eggs was just eye wateringly oversized - and he purrs and chirrups in pleasure at being taken. He’d never expected to enjoy submitting to another male, but - especially if Lal appreciated it, too - he could get behind being beneath Enrico’s shift.

Each half inch of Lal’s Sky’s barbed cock sent it’s own jolt of pleasure up his spine as it was forced into his slick opening, and when Enrico finally bottomed out, his cock jostled the eggs in his belly, and then the only thing he could do was _scream_ and come around the cock violating him. And then come again, and kept screaming his pleasure to the sky, to his Queen, to his King, and Enrico kept moving, kept stretching him open, the barbs plucking at his rim, making him squirm, and the teeth in his scruff tightened, and then Lal’s Sky was cumming, filling him and he felt the sparks of potential in the eggs ‘catch’. Counted six of those sparks and the implications of _that_ made him squirm, and wriggle desperately under the heavy form of Enrico. The Sky’s brain had obviously stalled when he’d cum, but before he could escape, could take refuge from his own head and worrying about what this _meant_ , Lal pounced, and he was wrapped up tight in her coils again, and every time he squirmed her coils tightened, and fuck, how was he supposed to think with his eggs, _their_ eggs, moving inside him like that? The pleasure was driving him _insane_!

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comment Threads with snippets of ficlet and conversation in:
> 
> Lal/Enrico/Colonello - [MINE!](http://archiveofourown.org/comments/136384698)  
> Lal/Enrico/Colonello - [MINE! (FF)](http://archiveofourown.org/comments/136530096)  
> Dino & his Foals - [Invasion Committee](http://archiveofourown.org/comments/135415950)  
> Byakuran/Shoichi - [Traps and Eggs (3/?)](http://archiveofourown.org/comments/132505708)  
> Xanxus - [Xanxus loose in Namimori](http://archiveofourown.org/comments/129152862)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Collection] Mythological Creatures and Mating Heats](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12317166) by [Night-Mare (Aoife)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/pseuds/Night-Mare)




End file.
